Undercover
by Bones-Obsession-12
Summary: Booth doesn't enjoy it when he has to tag along with Angela and Bones as they flirt with a suspect to gain information. What will he do? Short first chapter, sorry. : Rating: T to be safe for later chapters!
1. Crisis

_I thought this would be a kind of cool thing to write. I know you'll probably think it is totally OOC (Out of Character, for those of you who don't know), but that's what this site is for. _

_**Disclaimer-Aww!!! I'm flattered…You think I own it

* * *

  
**_

"Angela! Lipstick crisis!" Brennan screamed from her living room. Angela came rushing in to help. "Never again, Angela, we are _never _doing this again."

Angela laughed at her friends serious face. "Okay, fine, whatever you say Sweetie. Now pucker up!" Angela made a kissy face as she held the small stick of lipstick up at Brennan's face. Both girls broke out in giggles. They were interrupted though, as they heard a knock at the door.

Brennan stood up and walked over to the door. She didn't bother with the peephole, knowing who it would be. She swung the door open and immediately started walking back towards the living room.

"Bones! What did I say about checking the…" Booth gasped and his eyes went wide. "What the… Okay, who's that and wha… what did you do with my Bones?" Oh, shoot! He didn't mean to say that. Well, he intended to look at Angela, but his eyes were glued to Bones. He also didn't mean to call her _his_ Bones, but it just slipped out. One look in his partner's eyes would've told him he was in trouble, but his eyes didn't meet hers. He was too busy taking in the rest of what he saw.

"Booth! First of all, I'm right here. Why would you think somebody did something to me? And second, I am _not_ an object. I am not _yours._" She almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"Like whatcha see there, Hotstuff?" Angela followed Booth's gaze to Brennan and quirked an eyebrow.

Booth sucked in a breath and looked up. "Huh?" He swallowed.

Brennan snorted. "Okay, first, Booth, my eyes," She paused and brought her hand from her side, "There up here." She pointed at her face before turning her gaze to Angela. "Second, Ange," She narrowed her gaze "It works." She smiled and Angela just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, Sweetie. Let's go. Grab your purse." Angela added some lip gloss to her finely make-uped face. "Let's go get us some answers." She grabbed Brennan's hand and headed out the door.

"Where…" Booth started, never taking his gaze off of Bones.

Both girls turned around and waved, "Bye Booth!"

* * *

_I LOVE seeing Angela and Brennan just hanging out, and since this rarely happens in the show I thought I'd have a little fun with it. Do you like it? Yeah, I know, you're probably a tad confused, but it will start to make sense soon._

_By the way, I LOVE constructive criticism! No joke. I love improving my writing, so PLEASE, if you noticed anything, tell me. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Keke_


	2. Convincing

_Hey everyone! So this story is definitely not my best work, but it's fun to write, so… This chapter's a little longer than the first. I'm beginning to realize that my chapters are much shorter on the site then 'Word', so sorry about that. Hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Still don't own it. As soon as I win the megabucks I'll let you know…

* * *

  
_

It took Booth about 6 seconds to gather his thoughts. He ran out the door after the girls at full speed. No way was he letting Bones go _anywhere_ like that. He was so distracted in thinking of all the different guys that were bound to try to hit on her that he almost didn't notice when he ran right past them.

He turned around, "Where are you going like _that_?" It took all of his self-control, but he managed to stare only into the eyes of his partner this time. Seeing the confused look on her face he tried to compose himself. "Not that you don't look good! I mean, you look… you look good. Well, no… you look better than… Alright, just… Where are you going?" He tried to ignore the sound of Angla laughing at the awkwardness.

"Cullen wants us." Bones answered matter-of-factly. Booth's curious expression turned to plain disgust. It took her a second to realize what he was thinking. "Oh, God! Booth, no! We're undercover!" She scrunched her face up and shook her head slightly, trying to rid away the thought.

Booth sighed. Better, but still not good enough. "Where, Bones? And you better hope it's not in public, cause' if you take one step out of this building looking like _that_…" He paused and looked at her once again, "Nuh uh, not gonna happen."

Bones sighed and turned towards Angela. "_See why I didn't want him to know? He gets too overprotective, now look what we have to deal with!"_ She groaned as Angela just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Booth, what's wrong with this? Cullen needs to get information out of a suspect."

Angela looked at Booth and cut in, "A suspect that likes pretty woman."

Booth opened his mouth to protest, but Bones interrupted, "And Angela and I are fairly attractive, so we thought we'd offer to help. We're not going to _do_ anything, Booth. Just flirt a little. Now if you don't mind, we're running late."

She started to walk away, but Booth grabbed her arm, "Actually, Bones, I _do _mind. I don't care if it's for Cullen or the friggin' President! I refuse to let you flirt with a supposed murderer!" His voice lightened a bit as he smiled a bit, "I mean, I know you have bad taste in men Bones, but come on…" He flashed his signature grin, thinking he had won this time.

Angela groaned and rolled her eyes. "Alright, look Studly, I know you're jealous," She put her hand up in a stopping motion, "and don't try to deny it. But unless you tell _her _that, we're leaving. So speak now or let her go. Your pick" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. She sighed after a couple seconds of no answer. "Alright, then. Let's go Sweetie." She pulled at her friend.

"No. Stop it!" Angela gasped and looked back. He continued, "Let me get my jacket. I'm coming with you."

Angela snorted, "Sure Hot Stuff. Go, but hurry." He started walking away but she pulled him back. "You have to stay far away though, alright? He can't know your there."

Booth started to walk away, but decided to look at Bones once more. He didn't care if she was his partner, she was _hot_. Bones looked at him and he thought he'd been caught, but then she looked at Angela. "I don't have any say in this at all, do I?" Angela just shook her head. Bones looked back at her partner and motioned for him to go.

He made his way back to her apartment and grabbed his jacket, locking the door behind him. He didn't know how he was going to do this. Heck, he didn't know how _they _were planning on doing this. But dressed like they were he knew he was _not _going to like it. He stopped in front of the girls. Bones was tugging at her mini skirt, obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable in such a short thing, which was understandable. Angela was telling her to stop fidgeting as she tried to fix Brennan's hair. Booth coughed to let them know he was back.

"Finally! Let's _go _Booth! We're _really _late now. Come on." Bones started to walk and Booth followed, but they both stopped when they realized Angela wasn't following them.

"What now, Ang?" Booth groaned.

"Uh uh." Angela pointed at Booth's outfit. "You cannot go into a bar in a friggin suit, Booth! Gugh, come here." She pulled Booth aside and took off his suit jacket, loosened his white undershirt a bit, and ruffled his hair. She took a step back and looked at him. "Pants. Those aren't working." All three looked at his black dress pants.

"Oh my God! Angela! We have to _go_!" Bones sighed, "Booth, come with me. I think you have a pair of jeans in my dresser." Angela raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, but Brennan interrupted, "Save it, Ang, no time. Let's go." She turned back to Booth and pulled him back into her apartment. Angela sighed and pulled out some make-up. This might be a while…

* * *

_I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I thought this would be the last chapter, but I think I kind of have to do another one. I might even do a couple more. I don't know, what do you think? Again, sorry about the short chapters. I'm gaining more and more respect for writers who do thousands of words per chapter. The next one at least I know will be over a thousand words. How much further should I go?  
_

_Still like constructive criticism!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Keke_


	3. Drinks and Dreams

_Here it is! The next and last chapter! Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer**__-Potatoes are yummy…

* * *

  
_

Approximately 20 minutes later the threesome was standing outside a bar, trying to locate the suspect. They had dressed Booth in a lose pair of jeans and even Brennan had to admit he looked good. She looked around and spotted a scruffy man in his mid-30's that matched the picture of the guy who was suspected of killing 3 of his past girlfriends. She turned to Angela, who was fidgeting with her belly shirt, and nudged her.

"Ang, it's him. Over there." She turned her gaze to Booth, "Booth, go away!"

Booth took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he got sucked into this. This man, this horrible, dangerous, disturbed man was about to be on the receiving end of Bones' flirting. He groaned out loud and received a very stern look from both girls. He threw his hands up in defeat and walked away, not taking his eyes off Bones. If that man so much as smiled at her…

"Hey there ladies! Lookin' great!" The man called Nathan winked at the girls.

"Hey there, hunk. Whadya say you buy me a drink?" Angela put a hand on Nathan's arm. Brennan gave her a look that told her to be careful.

Nathan called the bartender over and let Angela pick, then turned to Bones, "What bout' you, Sweetheart?" Bones smiled and her and Angela sat down on opposite sides of the man.

"I'll have a martini, thanks." She kicked the undercover girl into high gear and bumped her feet into his, wriggling her toes against his leg through her open-toed heels. It disgusted her, that she had to pretend to like this freak, but she was dedicated to her work and wanted to get justice for the girls he had murdered. A new song came on and Nathan looked at both girls.

"Which one of you gals wants to dance with me first?" He put an arm around each of their shoulders.

Brennan looked at Angela with pleading eyes. Ang got the message and grabbed the man's hand, "Oh! Me please!" She started walking towards the dance floor. Nathan smiled at her and then turned his gaze to Bones.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. Your next." He whispered and then planted a small kiss on her hand before walking to the dance floor.

As soon as he turned around Booth was at her side. "What was that? Did he just _kiss _you?! No. Bones, lets go. We both know this guy killed those girls, we don't need him to treat you like trash to prove it." Booth grabbed her wrist gently and looked her in the eyes. She didn't look pleased.

"Booth! What are you doing over here? What if he sees you? Go away Booth!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp, but he sat down next to her.

"Bones, _please_, for me?" He gave her his signature grin, hoping it would convince her.

"Booth! What's wrong with you?! This is my _job_." She turned head around to make sure Angela was okay. She was swaying to the music with Nathan, looking a little nervous, but keeping her cover.

"Bones," He sighed, "I just want you to be safe. And your job is not dressing up like a tramp and flirting with a murderer!" _Uh oh_. She clenched her jaw.

"A _tramp_? Is that what you think I am Booth? Just because I don't base all my relationships on _feelings_? I thought you knew me better then that Booth!" She held back tears.

He tried to recover, "Bones, you know I didn't mean it like that." He said gently.

"Then how _did _you mean it Booth? Why are you acting so jealou…" She stopped immediately and her expression turned from rage to utter shock.

He took a deep breath. This was it. Not the greatest circumstances, but he had to tell her. He really _was _jealous, and she needed to know it. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. Before he could react he was yanked around and pulled off the stool he was sitting on.

"He bothering you, Sugar? Cause' you know if he is I'll pummel him to a pulp." Nathan turned his angry gaze to Booth. Angela just stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. Brennan noticed this and mouthed for her to call Cullen.

"Uh, no. He was just leaving. Thanks, though." She smiled and laid a hand on Nathan's shoulder. Before she could react he had pulled her close to his chest.

"Good." Nathan started pulling her towards the dance floor. Bones struggled to get free, but even with all her training and black belts, this man was too strong. She tried to keep calm, she still needed to do her job, but then he started to kiss her, and the fear came flooding into her in a tsunami type wave. Tears filled her eyes as she yanked her head away, but he just pulled her closer.

"Bones!" Booth rushed over and punched Nathan in the jaw. "Get away from her!" Nathan shoved Bones away and turned to Booth. Nathan took a shot, which Booth dodged, and ended up breaking a beer-glass. The men continued to throw punches, occasionally hitting the other, and all Bones could do was sit and watch in shock, as well as the crowd of people surrounding them.

"Excuse me! Okay, move it! Let me through!" Angela was making her way to the middle of the mayhem now. When she made it to Brennan she put a hand on her shoulder for support. "What's going on Sweetie?!" She cringed as Booth's fist made vicious contact with Nathan's stomach.

"You… Don't touch…my partner!" Booth screamed and pushed the man against the wall, holding him by his collar.

Angela turned away from the fight to look at her friend. "They're fighting over you! Aww! How sweet!" Angela smiled sweetly.

Bones watched as Nathan punched Booth in the jaw and raged poured into her, much like the fear had just a few moments earlier. She started pushing her way past Angela, ready to beat this man who'd hurt Booth up, but a firm hand on her arm stopped her.

"Sweetie, what do you think you're doing?" Angela pulled her back.

"Angela! How can you think this is _sweet_?! Booth's getting hurt out there! This is not sweet! Now move! I might be able to help!" She pushed her friend back and picked up a napkin holder from the counter, but before she could use it Booth knocked Nathan to the ground and placed a foot on his chest harshly.

"Get out. I don't _ever _want to see you _anywhere_ again!" Booth applied a bit more pressure to the man's chest before turning around and scoping the crowd for his partner. He was at her side as soon as he spotted her and pulled her into his arms. "Bones! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he? Cause' I swear if he did he'll have a lot more than a broken nose and a few bruises!" He pushed her back an arms length away, his hands still on her shoulders, scanning her for any sign of injury. When he saw none he pulled her back in and hugged her tighter.

"Booth," She mumbled through his grasp and picked up her head slightly to look at him. "I'm fine. You on the other hand, are not. Let's go." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, offering him walking support, which he gladly excepted.

Bones looked at Angela, "I'm gonna take him home, look and see how bad this is. Are you okay to get home?"

Angela took another sip, finishing off her large drink and hiccupped. "Sure Sweetie. You go fix up our favorite stud-monkey." She winked.

Brennan smiled and thanked Angela before guiding Booth outside to the car. She knew he was aching when he gladly accepted the passenger seat and handed her the keys.

"Thanks, Bones." He smiled, slightly embarrassed before looking out the window.

She turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot, "No, Booth. Thank you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly, not letting go for the entire ride home.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After taking a shower, which he had insisted on she let him take one while she set up a spot on her couch, for herself, of course. She set up a tray of food and placed that, along with two icepacks, on her bed. It had been about 10 minutes before she heard the water turn off and he stepped out dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt that he had left at her apartments a while back. He smiled awkwardly from the doorframe to her living room and went to sit on her couch.

"Uh uh, Booth. This is for me. My bed will be much better for your injuries. Besides, I already set it up for you." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand, accidentally brushing his lips with her fingers. They both drew in sharp breaths, and before he could say something she continued. "Now take off your shirt, let me see." He almost laughed at her words. How we wished she wasn't talking about his bruises.

He obeyed, wincing at the pain in his shoulder as he attempted to lift it up and over his head. She gently helped him get it off, loving the feel of his muscles beneath her hands. She avoided his eyes and immediately focused on the task at hand. She ran her hand over one of the bruises, pretending it was to determine the extent of the injury. They both knew it wasn't. Neither one complained.

He let his eyes close as each muscle she touched relaxed instantly. As she started rolling his shoulder he gained his courage. He sucked in a breath, "Bones, listen." He reached his hand to hers, forcing her to stop and look up. Their eyes met and they just stared for what seemed like hours before she signaled for him to continue. "I…Bones, I'm sorry."

Bones brows furrowed in confusion. "Booth, you don't have to be sorry! It's not _your _fault that guy was…"

"No, Bones," He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He tilted her head up closer. "Angela was right. I was jealous. Bones, I have been, for a long, _long_ time." His eyes showed fear and longing. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but she needed time to take in what he'd just said. Compartmentalize.

Or maybe not.

She smiled and moved her head closer to his, her eyes asking him if it was okay. He brought his lips down to hers, placing a light and tender kiss there. They both pulled back after a few seconds, understanding the need to take things slow. He smiled and stared into her eyes.

She broke the silence minutes later. Standing up she looked at him and smiled nervously, "Booth, can I sleep with you?" She asked innocently. Booth sucked in a breath. Seeing his obvious discomfort she clarified, "No! I mean it literally. Can I come to bed so we can _sleep _together. As in next to each other, _sleeping_." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh!" He let out a relieved breath, "Of course Bones. You don't have to ask to sleep in your own bed!" He laughed and pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed his hands and led him to the bedroom. He gasped at the set up on her bed. "Aww! For me? You shouldn't have!" He said sarcastically and threw his arm around her shoulders. She moved the tray of food and the ice packs to the floor as he climbed under the covers, gesturing for her to take the spot next to him.

She gladly accepted, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his chest. She sucked in a breath sharply, and she realized what she' done. "Oh, God! Booth! I hurt you! I'm sorry!" She jumped up, but he pulled her back down.

"Temperance, relax. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me at all." She gave him a disbelieving look and he sighed, "Okay, fine, it hurt a little. But it's worth it Bones. Now come back down here." He pulled her head closer to him. She shifted into her previous position and started fingering his still-bare chest.

"Booth, thanks for today." She planted a soft kiss on his chest.

"Hey! Nobody messes with my partner and gets away with it!" He kissed her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Not just that Booth. I meant, thanks for everything really. Not just today, but since the beginning. Thank you."

He grinned, understanding what she meant, "No problem Bones." He rubbed circles on her back with her free hand before adding, "Oh, and I am _never _letting you go undercover again. Now sleep, I'm tired."

Bones laughed, "Okay, Booth. Okay for tonight, but this conversation's not over."

"Whatever you say, Bones. G'Night." He laid his head on the pillow and shifted his weight.

"Night Booth." She wrapped her legs through his before falling asleep in his arms, for the first night of many, many more to come.

* * *

_That's it for this story! Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you saw any mistakes!  
_

_Bones12_


End file.
